


in the end

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Crushes, M/M, Microfic, PJO, Wordcount: 100, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Then he met Percy fucking Jackson, the guy that would really turn his world upside down.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	in the end

Jason wondered about his sexuality for a long time.

Girls were nice, and so were guys. Everyone was nice, gender played little role when he liked someone.

In the beginning he hadn’t thought too much about it, letting his duties to the camp come first.

Then he met Percy fucking Jackson, the guy that would really turn his world upside down.

Handsome green eyes, nice black hair and a smile to die for.

He fell hard.

The once confident guy was gone, he was a squirming mess around him.

And, in the end, he never had enough time to confess.


End file.
